


【维勇】:)6-12

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :), M/M, 兽化, 冰上的尤里 - Freeform, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌连载进度（12/18）设定：人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；[B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；[兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；[号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；[狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。*请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。*设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）





	

**Author's Note:**

> ps.有私设、年龄操作（全员-4）、兽化生子←很萌  
> 连载进度（12/18）  
> 设定：  
> 人类社会里生活着的除了纯种的[人]，还有猫科动物与人的结合体——同时拥有兽态、半兽态、人态的[B类人]；  
> [B类人]通常以人态生活在人类社会里，所占比例很小，有自己的医疗机构[兽医院]；  
> 一个地区只有一个兽医院，一个兽医院只有一个[兽医]；  
> [兽医]拥有[绝对号召力]，可以对任何人进行[号召]，但是这种能力只能使用一次，被号召的对象将会对号召者产生爱慕和依赖，并且与号召者互为[唯一伴侣]，即双方不得再与其他人交配，一旦插入（或者被插入）就会快速死亡；  
> [号召]效力的强弱视双方的等级差来定，[B类人]等级阶梯的最上级（极上位）为[狮子]，最下级为[猫]；  
> [狮子]一生会遇一死劫，[注定伴侣]会化解该劫难，如果跟[注定伴侣]之外的人生下孩子，则双方将死于非命（被称为‘诅咒’）。  
> *请千万千万不要在意兽态和人态之间互相变化，衣服的问题。  
> *设定人态穿的衣服变成兽态的时候自动消失，再变回人态的时候又会继续穿在身上...（姑且算奇幻向吧）

【维勇】:）之六·打响同居第一炮  
1  
震惊！80%的B类人都不知道的事情，最受欢迎兽医竟和他同居？？  
……  
[吃惊]这是我们组长吗？  
[吃惊]这是我们组长吗？+1  
[吃惊]这是我们组长吗？+2  
……  
V-Nikiforov：是的哦:）  
……  
……  
……  
米凯莱：告诉我妹去！！  
（*特殊犯罪组的群消息，没有组长）  
2  
距离花火大会那一晚已经过去一周了，维克托也在勇利家里住了一周。  
说“住”可能不太贴切，作为A-2区唯一的「兽医」，维克托还是挺忙的。原本就住在兽医院里倒不觉得，现在任性地要去跟勇利挤一张床，总是要到晚上八点过后才能“下班”。  
（*小彩虹儿童医院的工作是做三休二，早上十点到下午四点，回到兽医院以后还有别的工作。）  
虽然多次要求勇利五点下班后过来接自己，但是很明显，一次都没有来:-(  
勇利最近很烦恼。  
“动魄惊心”的一晚之后，维克托果然在自己的默许下巴巴地跑过来了。  
花火大会是在周六，次日勇利也没有去上班。（*轮休制）睁开眼睛的时候维克托已经不在了——医生是没有周末的。  
默默地在床上躺了一会儿，爬起来看到床头柜上压着一张纸条：  
勇利，我去上班了，要吃早餐哦！爱你！维克托。  
旁边放着一杯牛奶和一小碟饼干。  
勇利把牛奶喝了，饼干吃了，回自己家里去了。  
然后到了晚上，维克托拎着睡衣和换洗的衣物来了。  
勇利的烦恼就从这一刻开始。  
3  
从晚上七点开始，勇利就感到坐立不安。做什么事情都没有办法静下心，只能在客厅的沙发上干坐着。即使是狭窄的陋室，自己一个人也觉得有点太安静了，又把电视打开。  
却根本没在意电视里放的是什么。  
维克托从兽医院开车过来只要半个小时，有时候会早一点，有时候又晚一点。  
一般到八点十五分的时候，勇利就有点失望了。过了八点半还不见人，失望就变成失落。  
这种感觉实在是太讨厌了。  
“叮咚——”  
门铃响起，勇利几乎是一跃而起，又故作从容地走得温吞吞。打开门，果然是维克托。  
“我回来了！”维克托扑到勇利身上熊抱。  
“欢迎回家。”这是维克托再三要求下的固定台词。  
维克托身上有一股淡淡的药水味，勇利忍不住问:“今天做手术了？”  
“嗯！”维克托边换鞋边说，“一个人类的小女孩脑子出了点问题，我给她做了个开颅手术。”  
听着就觉得很血腥……  
“给你留了晚饭。”平时都是维克托自己去热饭，但是今天……“我帮你热一下吧！”  
换好鞋子的维克托立刻搂着勇利啵一口:“谢谢亲爱的！！”  
勇利有些不自在地擦擦脸上的口水:“我去热饭了。”  
……  
晚饭是炸猪排盖饭，维克托捧着碗大口大口地吃，夸勇利:“好吃好吃！亲爱的你真棒！！”  
勇利不禁有点脸红。心情一点一点地雀跃起来，又不想被维克托发现，忙说:“吃完自己洗碗，我先去洗澡了。”  
“诶？等我一起洗嘛……”  
勇利假装没听见，快步走进卧室，耳朵才跟着红了起来。  
4  
虽然维克托只是晚上在这里睡一觉，两个人在一起的时间变长了，勇利也觉得心里发慌。  
以前去找维克托都是因为受伤，或者是要抑制剂。滚到一起之后，逢见面必上床- -||  
现在天天都见面，实在是很担心，生活会变得异常淫糜……  
就像这样。  
勇利洗到一半，浴室的门就被推开了。维克托把睡袍放在衣架上，飞快地扒掉自己身上的衣服，走进淋浴间。  
一把抱住勇利:“说了一起洗嘛！”  
后悔没有养成在自己家洗澡锁门的习惯。  
勇利:“我现在不想做。”  
维克托:“哦:-(”  
原本是自己在涂的沐浴露变成维克托帮忙涂，勇利无奈地任他把自己全身上下都摸了一遍。  
洗洗蹭蹭，维克托的那里有了半抬头的趋势。勇利假装看不见，避开维克托火热的视线。  
有一就会有二，一定要坚守自我。  
唉！维克托想，能每天摸到勇利已经很不错了，来日方长……  
之后维克托主动把脏衣服放进洗衣机里清洗，和勇利坐在沙发上看了一会儿电视。维克托哪有在看电视，眼睛一直往勇利这边瞄。明明是在自己家里也不由得拘谨起来，勇利目不斜视地盯着电视画面。主角突然搂在一起亲了起来……  
电视外的呼吸也变得粗重。  
“勇利……”  
“嘀——”是洗衣机洗好衣服的提示音。  
勇利刷地站起来，逃一样地大步走去阳台:“我、我去晾衣服！！”  
5  
晚上10点，勇利和维克托都已经上了床。  
习惯在睡前看一会儿书，勇利靠坐在床头，捧着一本小说阅读。  
维克托毫不掩饰期待的目光:“勇利，今晚可以做吗？”  
勇利面无表情:“不可以。”  
“哦……”  
已经预料到答案，维克托并没有多么失望。拿过手机开始听音乐，闭上眼睛感受。大夏天盖的是很薄的被子，没多久，维克托的那里就支起了帐篷。  
“……”勇利一头黑线，“维克托，你在听什么？”  
“嗯？”维克托睁开眼睛，拔下耳机递过去，“这个，勇利要听吗？”  
有点在意，勇利接过耳机戴上。耳朵里传来的是自动循环的一段语音：“艹我！往死里艹我！嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”  
……  
勇利的心情非常复杂。  
“那个，维克托。”  
“嗯？”  
“你要是……真那么想做的话……”  
“嗯嗯？？”  
“今晚做、做吧。”  
维克托双眼放光：“真的可以吗？？”  
“嗯。”  
维克托简直热泪盈眶，立马扑到勇利的身上，在脖子和脸颊一顿狂亲。  
被子被掀到一边，勇利穿的是宽松的套头T恤和纯棉睡裤，维克托穿着开襟的睡袍。  
亲过一阵，维克托撑在勇利身前，和他脸对着脸。目光灼灼。  
第一次在自己的床上做这种事情，总觉得有点难为情。勇利的心又开始砰砰跳：“你、你主动可以吗？我……”  
“勇利，你在害羞？”  
“……”  
维克托在他的脸颊又亲了一下：“交给我吧！”  
6  
把书和手机都放到一边，勇利在床上躺好，顺从地打开身体。维克托爬在他身上，从上衣的衣摆拱进去，亲吻平坦的小腹和圆圆的肚脐。  
想让勇利这里怀上孩子。  
「B类人」的受孕率很低，内射一百次都不一定能怀上。因为只有雄性（但可以跟人类女性结合），为了繁殖会有特殊的生殖系统。一般来说，等级最低的「猫」受孕率是最高的，等级最高的「狮子」受孕率最低。又因为「狮子」讲究什么注定伴侣、同种结合，数量越来越少。  
勇利这个情况，要做几次才能怀上，还真的是未知数啊……  
维克托把勇利的上衣往上撩，直到露出两粒红果。  
“勇利自己拉着衣服可以吗？”  
虽然没有回答，勇利还是听话地伸手把堆在脖子下的衣服抱住。  
维克托的脑袋就埋在自己胸前，银色的头发随着头部的动作一耸一耸，可以清楚地看到圆圆的发旋。  
感觉到乳尖被温热的口腔含住，舌头不断舔舐。另一边也被指尖好好爱抚。维克托叼住乳头，牙齿轻轻咬住，坏心眼地往外扯。  
“呃、维克托……”  
突然松开牙齿，乳头又弹了回来。惹得周围一小片皮肤不住颤动。  
维克托转而叼住另一边，以同样的方式来回玩弄。  
“别这样，维克托。”勇利有些难以启齿，“明天会肿起来……他们……隔着衣服也……能看到……”  
维克托果然松开轻柔啃噬的牙齿，抬起头：“勇利被看到过？”  
“就、就一次……”  
可恶！！  
“也没看到多少！很快我就穿上外套了！”  
维克托心想：是我大意了……  
明天我就给你准备一打乳贴！  
不舍地又再亲上两口，维克托终于把头从勇利胸前挪开，一路向下舔过肚皮。  
小肚子和侧腰都是勇利的痒痒带，维克托不停地用脸蹭，嘴唇贴在肚子上吹气，发出噗噗噗的声音。勇利忍不住笑得直打颤，想蜷起身体把肚子缩起来，却又被维克托压住双腿。  
“不要、不要这样！”勇利伸手去推维克托的头，手指插进他柔软的发间，“放过我哈哈……”  
维克托在勇利腿间坐起来。  
勇利呼呼地顺着气，眼角有一点泪花。维克托伸手过去脱他的裤子，把长裤丢在一边。留下白色的三角内裤。  
气氛又变得暧昧起来，勇利屏住呼吸，再缓慢地往外呼气。  
维克托顺着光滑的大腿一路摸到腿根，指尖挑起内裤的边缘，探入两指圈住还垂软的**。  
勇利这样看过去，能看到内裤鼓起来，维克托的手裹在里面动作。  
维克托微微笑着，斜睨着他：“勇利，要舔吗？”  
该说要还是不要？这么难为情……  
圈住**的食指轻轻捏了捏，又蹭过顶端，揉弄小孔周围的嫩肉。  
“……要。”  
“诚实的孩子。”维克托俯下身，奖励地先在内裤印上一吻，再完全趴在勇利的两腿间。  
把两条长腿推成M型，内裤鼓鼓的一坨，维克托隔着内裤舔舐，很快湿透的布料变得半透明，露出清晰的轮廓。  
勇利已经有点情动了，涨大了些，被内裤勒得难受。他主动伸手过去，想把内裤褪下来。  
维克托体贴地帮他把内裤脱了。又把自己的睡袍解开，内裤一并脱掉。掉了个头，依旧趴在勇利身上，把脸埋在勇利腿间，屁股摆到勇利跟前。  
“勇利也来舔我吧！”  
“啊？？”  
这、这个体位……  
维克托已经勃起了，粗大的阴茎就悬在自己眼前。  
“不喜欢的话就算了，我来就好。”  
单单享受维克托的服务也太自私了。勇利伸手把维克托的握住。舌尖舔上去，维克托赞许地：“真乖！”也埋头在勇利腿间卖力舔舐。  
一时间只有口水濡湿后嘬出来的水声。  
太色情了……  
勇利的嘴巴被维克托撑得满满，阴茎不断涨大，很快就变得湿滑，顶端溢出的粘液和口水混在一起。  
维克托舔了一会儿，指尖摸到勇利后穴，终于想起自己忘了什么重要的东西。  
勇利现在不是发情期……  
他把勇利的**吐出来：“勇利，你这里有润滑剂吗？”  
“唔嗯……”勇利费劲地松口，“我家里怎么会有……那种东西……？”  
“可是勇利的这里……”维克托戳了戳他紧闭的穴口，“现在还打不开呢……”  
“……”  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 维克托抱着勇利的屁股退至床边，下了床，继续卖力地抽送。勇利主动抱住自己大张的双腿，甚至能清楚地看见粗大的阴茎在自己后穴进出的景象。  
一次抽出，维克托没有再插入，而是把龟头贴在勇利的阴囊，然后向上狠狠擦过阴茎，直到龟头相贴。  
“嗯啊——”勇利为这突如其来的刺激而尖叫出声。  
维克托把两根阴茎握在一起撸动，勇利的眼睛流出生理性的泪水，泪眼朦胧地看向维克托：“想要……嗯、进来……”  
该死！小哭包怎么这么诱人？？  
维克托又再涨大几分。他把勇利整个抱了起来，阴茎自下而上插入，随着抽送的动作把勇利的屁股抛起、落下。  
勇利整个人都悬空了，只能攀在维克托身上，双臂圈住他的脖颈，随着他的动作沉沦起伏。  
维克托开始往门边走，边走边插。脊背被抵在了门上，勇利被维克托顶得不断晃动，面红耳赤地喘息呻吟。  
“哈啊……哈、哈嗯……嗯……”  
上衣还穿在身上，尽管隔着一层布料，勇利也还是蹭得脊背发疼。哀哀地求饶：“呜呜好痛……慢、慢一点维克托……”  
维克托只好把他又带回到床上，压住猛烈地撞击。肉体拍打发出响亮的啪啪声。  
维克托有意控制，做了很久，两个人才一同射了出来。  
勇利脱力地仰躺在床上，双腿也软软地自维克托腰间滑了下来。维克托趴在他的身上，还不愿意把**拔出来，维持着插入的姿势吻住勇利的嘴唇。  
深情的、甜蜜的吻。勇利大口大口地喘息，出了一层薄汗，全身黏腻不堪。  
维克托还在忘情地舔吻自己的脸颊，勇利推他的肩：“起来，维克托。”  
“别动。”维克托抱紧他，“让我再呆一会儿……下一次勇利同意让我进来都不知道是什么时候，让我留得久一点吧！”维克托贴在勇利耳边，“我想在你的身体里。”  
……  
尽管还不够尽兴，维克托也没有再要一次。勇利明天有任务，不适宜太过“操劳”。  
直到勇利迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了，维克托才从他体内退出来。  
精液随着**的抽离而更多地流了出来，勇利的腿间湿漉漉的。有一小部分已经被吸收了。  
维克托摸了摸他略微红肿的穴口，虔诚地吻在肚子上。  
怀一个吧！维克托默默地祈祷。  
7  
第二天勇利是被舔醒的。身体已经被好好清理过了，哪里都干爽，除了……  
“维克托？？”  
维克托自勇利腿间抬起头：“早上好！勇利。”  
“你在干什么？＝口＝”  
“嗯嗯！”维克托握着勇利的**，故意嘬出声音，“勇利晨勃了哦，我在帮勇利吸出来！”  
……  
……  
……  
所以说，真的很烦恼啊！！

 

【维勇】:)之七·维克托：你可以给我你的心吗？  
1  
勇利最近很忙。  
心里也依旧在发慌。  
恋爱的感觉不如小说讲的甜蜜，虽然每天都在维克托的怀抱中醒来，却也时常怀疑这件事情的真实性。  
从来没有人……这样走进自己的生活……  
浴室里明显是一对的毛巾、牙刷、口杯，床上多出来的枕头，衣架上挂着不是自己的衣服，客厅或者卧室里不经意间出现的小物件……还有维克托非要跟自己放在衣柜同一格的大码内裤。  
每一次看到，都想要问自己：这是真的吗？  
情窦初开的时候也想过未来会和谁一起生活，天真地在脑内构想可能的点滴，一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起分享快乐和感动。那个“他”在幻想中只有模糊的身影，从来没有显露出维克托的面容。  
上次……之后，早上醒来，**被含在维克托的嘴里。当天晚上故意没有做他的晚饭，因为真的生气了。  
后来维克托认真地道歉，也再没有做过那样的事情。  
自己反倒又有些不安起来。  
讨厌这样的自己。  
明明想要维克托的宠爱，却又总是无意中把他推开。  
2  
维克托最近也很忙。  
那个开颅的小女孩病情恶化了，作为主治医师，每天都要到儿童医院去。兽医院的事情也没有办法放下。  
两边都需要自己的时候，一个人就有点分身乏术。  
大概人在忙得焦头烂额的时候就容易变得脆弱，维克托也开始自我怀疑了。  
「号召」勇利是对还是错呢？  
深夜把熟睡的勇利搂在怀里，一分一秒也不愿意放手。像羽毛一样轻地吻过他的脸颊，借着窗外投进的月光细数他的睫毛。  
喜欢勇利。  
想要勇利也喜欢自己。  
不是因为被号召，而是发自真心……  
3  
勇利的兽态很不稳定。  
虽然自己没有意识，却常常会在不经意间露出猫或者狮子的耳朵。  
有时候还会在睡着以后变回兽态。  
问了同样在A-2区特殊犯罪组的米凯莱，得到的回答是一切正常。  
“组长的格斗术又进步了，打起来那叫一个猛！也好久没有受过伤了，闪避技巧现在应该是局里最好的了吧。”米凯莱这样说。  
也就是说，只有在面对自己的时候，才会出现不稳定的情况吗？  
小猫勇利会不自觉地接近自己、依赖自己，狮子勇利却又变得疏离。果然还是因为等级最低的「猫」极易受到「绝对号召」的影响，而等级在自己之上的「狮子」所受的影响不大吧。  
心里有些酸酸的。  
怎样才算真正得到勇利呢？  
难道做的次数多了，就会有爱吗？  
4  
这一天是星期天。  
周末加班，勇利回到家时，已经很晚了。维克托等在门口，两个人第一次一起吃了晚饭。  
吃饭的时候，勇利的猫耳朵又露出来。他自己并没有发觉。  
维克托要和勇利坐在一起，挤在同一张椅子上，甚至要勇利坐上自己的大腿。勇利全都同意了。  
吃两口喂两口，一顿饭吃完，已经过去大半个小时。  
维克托看着勇利黑发间的两只猫耳朵，把最后一口饭喂进他嘴里，问：“勇利，一会儿一起洗澡，可以吗？”  
“唔唔……”勇利把饭咽进肚子里，“噢。”  
“诶嘿！╰(*´︶`*)╯”维克托蹭蹭他的后颈，“最喜欢和勇利一起洗澡了。”  
……  
勇利有点害羞。  
哪怕不是第一次，也依旧觉得难为情。今晚不想拒绝，如果维克托忍不住……或者提一些过分的要求，就、就随他好了。  
然而维克托却真的只是单纯地洗澡，没有再做其他。  
又有点生气了。  
洗完澡从浴室出来，故意趴在床上，睡袍系得松松的，领子垮下去，露出大半个肩。  
心口的标记在发烫，两周没做了，有点想。  
维克托果然把手放在了裸露的皮肤上，轻柔地抚摸：“勇利……”在美丽的背骨上亲吻，“今晚可以做吗？”  
勇利把脸扭过一边：“不可以。”  
“哦。”  
手却没有离开，反而紧贴着肌肤一路向下，把睡袍剥得更开，直到整个背部都裸露出来。  
勇利强调：“我说的是‘不可以’。”  
“我知道。”维克托趴在勇利的背上，先在圆圆的肩头亲了亲，“摸摸可以吗？”  
勇利不说话了。  
摸就摸吧，反正最后也……  
维克托的嘴唇贴上勇利的背，沿着脊柱的线条一路向下，吻至屁股和腰的连接处。细瘦的腰在此处收紧，像连绵山岭间的凹谷，再往下就是被浴袍盖住的、挺翘的屁股。  
维克托的双手覆上去，手指捏住浴袍的边缘：“勇利知道自己最性感的部位是哪里吗？”  
浴袍被扯开丢在一边，内裤也被拉下来。勇利几乎全裸地趴在床上，并拢着双腿，屁股和腰背的线条流畅起伏。  
尽管不想承认，勇利还是隐约地兴奋起来。  
“这里。”维克托在勇利的臀瓣捏了捏，把脸埋进股沟里，脸颊压在软肉上来回磨蹭。有点像枕在一块布丁上，触感却要比布丁更软滑、更柔韧。  
“别这样……”  
“不准拒绝！”维克托张嘴咬住一小块臀肉。牙齿时重时轻地研磨，再松开，又舔了舔。  
勇利被磨得痒痒的，一路痒进心里。  
再强硬一点吧维克托，我……全部都会答应的……  
维克托已经有些勃起了，他把挂在勇利腿间的内裤完全脱了下来，分开修长的双腿。身体嵌入两腿之间，往上爬，直到整个人覆在勇利背上，把勇利裹进自己的怀里，下体抵住他的屁股。  
“维……”  
“嘘！”话未出口就被维克托打断了，“我知道。我不进去，就在外面蹭一蹭。求你了，勇利。”  
“……”  
我还没说呢，你怎么知道我不给你进去。勇利赌气地把脸埋进手臂里，再也不出声了。  
维克托的**贴在勇利的屁股上，没多久就完全勃起了。摆动腰胯，在勇利的臀缝来回摩擦，又忍不住把臀瓣掰开一点，把**放进去，两手按住臀肉往中间挤。  
挺胯、收胯，**在臀肉的夹缝中缓慢抽送，勇利的屁股慢慢沁出一层薄薄的细汗。这样的……虽然没有进去，却感觉比进去了……还要羞耻……  
身体越来越空虚，勇利不自觉地伸手摸住自己的乳尖。  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 到后来已经失去了自我的意识，只能遵循着本愿紧紧地攀附在维克托的身上，后穴不断抽搐，一下一下地翕张、吸附，把维克托带进身体的最深处。  
兽态也一样不受控制，猫耳时不时地冒出来，又缩回去。  
维克托狠狠地咬住勇利的后颈，一阵猛烈的抽插，终于忍耐不住地全数射了出来。  
勇利也在同一时间达到顶峰，滔天的欲浪迎头拍下，把自己席卷在其中，完全淹没。  
一直过了很久，勇利才从失神的状态中回过神来。维克托强硬地把他扣住，保持着插入的姿势。勇利坐在维克托身上，已经没有什么力气了，只能任由他的手臂紧紧箍住自己，把下巴搭上他的肩，鸳鸯交颈一般。  
维克托的呼吸就喷在耳边：“我可以用兽态再来一遍吗？”  
“不可以！！”  
回答得太过斩钉截铁，以至于两个人都顿了一下。  
维克托扶住勇利的肩，和他拉开一点距离，脸对着脸。  
勇利的猫耳已经缩回去了。  
维克托看着他的眼睛，想从中看出一些什么，却只看到自己迷恋的样子。  
“勇利喜欢我吗？”  
“……”  
该怎么回答？喜欢？还是不喜欢？  
肯定是喜欢的。可是……要怎么说出口……  
还没想好措辞，维克托的眼泪就已经哗啦哗啦地落下，把勇利吓了一跳。  
“你这算是什么？？”维克托居然哭了，“到底是喜欢还是不喜欢？到底是因为爱还是因为「号召」才跟我上床？？”  
“维克托……”  
“总是这样，打一棍子又给一颗糖。”维克托沉浸在自己的情绪里，“要是没有这该死的绝对号召力就好了。”  
勇利不知道该怎样回答。  
或许自己也还没有答案。  
一切开始得那么突然，从来没有认真过问自己的心。如果时间重来，那一天没有踏进维克托的兽医院，两个人之间还会是现在这种状态吗？  
维克托还在自己体内。身体明明相连着，心却已经离得远了。  
5  
哭了好一阵，维克托才止住眼泪。勇利不知所措，只能保持着相同的姿势。两个人都没有了继续的心思，维克托的**彻底软下来，稍微一动，就滑出了勇利体内。  
维克托下了床，抱起勇利，要把他抱进浴室清理。才走了两步，白浊的液体自勇利的股间流出来，滴在维克托的大腿上。  
……  
“没有用安全套，对不起。”  
“没、没关系。”  
勇利的脸绯红一片，见过哭泣的维克托之后，也不好再在他面前显得娇羞。想要故作从容，却又没有办法做到。  
浴室里只剩下哗哗的水声，维克托像往常一样清洗勇利的身体。  
冲洗过后，勇利自己走了出去。  
维克托在浴室里又呆了一段时间才出来，掀开被子，躺在勇利身边。赤身裸体地并排躺着，虽然盖着同一张被子，身体和身体之间却留着很大的空隙。  
已经工作了7年，维克托也才只有23岁。哭过以后，因为觉得丢脸，在勇利面前就再小一截。  
一时间也找不回大人的样子，两个少年各怀心事，想说些什么，却又没有适合的话题。  
过了很久。  
“勇利，你睡着了吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“有一件事，想要告诉你。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天开始，我就不过来了。”维克托看着天花板，已经关了灯，窗外有月光照进来，能看到模模糊糊的影子。“有一个人类的小女孩，就是上周做开颅手术那个，病得很严重。在儿童医院和兽医院之间两边跑，已经很麻烦了。如果还要过来这边……勇利理解的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“自作主张地号召了勇利，非常对不起。我想我们还是分开一段时间。勇利现在也还不想和我在一起吧？当然也不会喜欢我什么的……”  
勇利没有说话，眼泪却流了出来。  
“对不起勇利，让你伤心了。我不会再打扰你了，真的。就当做什么都没有发生过，抑制剂我会提供给你的，勇利介意的话，就用原来的配方，不会再加我的……进去了。”  
“……”  
“虽然我很喜欢勇利，但是我希望勇利能够需要我。是发自真心地需要我……我太贪心了，得到勇利的身体以后，毫不满足地想要得到勇利的心。”维克托转头看着勇利，月光洒在他的侧脸，美丽而又圣洁，“你可以给我你的心吗？”  
……  
……  
明明是非常美好的夜晚，月亮又大又圆，洁白的月光把河流和山川都点染得明亮、温柔。  
各自却在泪水中睡去。  
恋爱究竟是怎样呢？  
一会儿感觉到甜蜜，一会儿又感觉到忧伤。

 

【维勇】:)之八·勇利：你不想让我怀上你的孩子吗？  
1  
在一起过日子总会磕磕碰碰。  
E-17区的「兽医」克里斯托夫·贾科梅蒂跟维克托抱怨自己的伴侣又离家出走了，原因是家里不能养猫。  
“兽医院里确实是不能养宠物的，这是规定。要不然我也不会把马卡钦留在俄罗斯。”  
“话是这样说，可我只是想养在自己家里，不让它进兽医院。”  
“如果我没有记错的话，你家就是兽医院？”  
“我家在四楼！我保证不会让猫离开四楼！”  
……  
从勇利家里搬出来已经一周多了。  
或者不能说“搬出来”，维克托根本就没有“搬进去”过。  
还以为住久了勇利就会邀请自己把东西都搬过去，至少也拉个行李箱什么的，结果……  
唉:-(  
在一起六个月，自己连插几下他就会射都知道了。这样说分手就分手，清醒过来以后，想给当时的自己两个耳光。（*但并不后悔这样做）  
说什么儿童医院和兽医院两边跑很忙，结果还不是每天大半夜的跑到勇利楼下偷看。  
爱一个人好难……  
2  
阿sir密闻！小鲜肉“黑猫警长”首变身，兽态竟是「极上位」？？？  
[挠头]  
[挠头]  
[挠头]  
米凯莱：这事儿也藏不住了啊……告诉我妹去！  
（*特殊犯罪组群消息，没有组长。）  
……  
……  
维克托拿起电话：“喂？我是维克托。给你转发的链接看到了吧？这条新闻压下去。”  
挂掉电话，扶额。  
勇利这是怎么了？彻底失控了吗？  
3  
勇利没有失控。  
和维克托分手以后，状态一直很不错。工作出色，又连拿几个格斗冠军，一年才过去大半，年度优秀警察称号已经是囊中之物。  
九月闲下来，终于有时间好好回想这一年发生的事情。夜晚的风有些凉了，夏天就要过去。每天傍晚一个人回家，有时候很想在岔路口走上通往兽医院的道路，却始终没有真正走过。  
小时候的不算，和维克托第一次见面是在前年，被编入A-2区特殊犯罪组两个月后。第一眼就觉得很惊艳，后来也有偷偷暗恋过他。  
第一个发情期，哆哆嗦嗦地摁响兽医院的门铃，问维克托要抑制剂。  
“找个人交配不就好了吗？”当时维克托是这样说的。  
勇利看着他一脸无所谓的表情，觉得自己和他根本就没戏。坚持要了抑制剂，往自己手臂扎下第一针的时候，就把粉红色的泡泡也一并扎破了。  
哪怕上了床，被号召，成为唯一伴侣，也还是觉得不可信。「号召者」根本就不需要对「被号召者」心存爱意，「号召」就像一个契约，只是约束双方不得和其他人发生性关系。  
想要假装不在意，刻意不去想，一味地随波逐流，以为时间长了总会清楚明白，却没有想到维克托这么快就放弃了。  
口口声声说着爱我，为什么要离我而去？  
……  
那么自己呢？  
在那一瞬即逝的暗恋之后，有没有重新燃起爱火？还是说……根本就没有完全熄灭过……  
4  
已经11点了，维克托准备像往常一样，开车到勇利楼下看一眼，再回来睡觉。  
明知道什么也看不见，却好像魔障一样，不去一趟就无法入眠。  
还没来得及出门，门铃就被摁响了。  
上一个这么晚过来叫门的，是勇利……  
想都不敢想，维克托抱着“可能是急诊”的心态打开门，却见勇利拿着什么东西站在门前。  
……我出现幻觉了吗？  
“晚上好，维克托。”勇利还穿着制服（*统一发放的运动服），看样子是刚下班。  
怎么这么晚？米凯莱不是说最近事不多吗？  
“勇利？你来做什么？”  
勇利把拿在手里的东西举起来，那是一盒安全套：“来做吧！维克托。”  
“……”维克托作势要把门关上，“你走吧！我不要你的怜悯和施舍，不用因为我哭过而来迁就我。”  
“先让我进去可以吗？”勇利皱着眉头，“我病了，很难受。”  
“哪里病了？严重吗？”问出口才发现自己表现得过于紧张，维克托有些懊悔，“……进来吧。”  
勇利站在玄关处，一眼看到客厅里是没有人的。仔细地倾听，也没有别的声音。  
维克托关好门，故作从容地摆出医生的姿态：“哪里病了？”  
勇利和他面对面站在玄关处，嘴唇微微撅着，看起来有点委屈。  
兽医院里没有别的病人。  
盒子随手丢在地上，勇利把上衣的拉链拉开。里面什么也没穿。  
维克托的目光难以自持地落在他胸前，很快又移开了。  
“你这是在做什么？”  
“我病了，是心病。”勇利把手按在心口，“这里很难受。”他抬头直视着维克托的眼睛：“来做吧维克托，给我……检查一下……”  
“这个玩笑一点都不好笑。”维克托伸手帮他把衣襟拢好，想要拉上拉链，却被手铐铐住了。  
“……”  
勇利：“你被逮捕了。”  
5  
兽医院的一楼有急诊室，维克托被铐在了病床上。隐约也猜到勇利要做什么，却又不敢细想。  
这个房间到处都是白色。灯开着，灯光也是白色的。  
勇利穿的是深色的衣服。  
手脚被分别铐在四个床柱上，对于维克托来说病床有点窄小。勇利跨坐在他的腰上，抿着嘴唇，伸手解他的衬衫纽扣。  
两个人都没有说话。  
维克托的胸肌和腹肌都很明显，勇利趴下去，把他的乳头含进嘴里。  
第一次做这种事情，只能回想被维克托这样对待的情景，依样画葫芦地动作。  
就算是做这种事情都无比认真，维克托看着埋在自己胸前的黑色脑袋，心中五味杂陈。为什么突然做这种事情呢？你想占有我吗？  
还是说……报复……？  
一下、两下、三下……勇利数着自己每边都舔了五十下，觉得也该够了，抬起头看维克托的表情。  
维克托和他对视，连气都不喘。根本就没有一点情动的样子。  
……怎么自己被他这样的时候，反应就那么强烈？  
有点生气，勇利在维克托的胸肌狠狠地咬了一口，听到“嘶——”的抽气声才松开，留下一圈牙印。  
维克托苦笑，果然是在报复吧？  
勇利自他的胸口一路舔下来，把口水涂上腹部的每一块肌肉，直到被衣料阻隔。解开皮带和西裤的拉链，褪至膝盖，勇利对着鼓鼓囊囊的内裤思考：脱还是不脱？  
食指戳了戳，还是软软的一大团。  
最后还是脱了。  
只是把内裤的边缘往下拉，**就已经明显地露出来。从来没有这么认真地观察过维克托的这个地方，虽然以前也见过了，直到今天勇利才惊觉，维克托的……跟头发是一个颜色。  
不由得猛地抬头确认了一遍。  
维克托内心一头黑线，勇利这明显是在比对的动作和他吃惊的表情，做了这么多次，以前都没有发现吗？  
【中间省略一部分，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 “我觉得维克托非常讨厌。”勇利坐在维克托身上，前后摆动屁股，“自作主张地把我「号召」了，又自作主张地放置在一边。  
“说什么会对我的发情期负责，结果只是免费提供抑制剂。  
“那么容易就生气了。你是打算再也不要我了吗？  
“维克托的恋爱经验这么丰富，有过那么多床伴，做这种事情游刃有余。  
“可我是第一次啊！会迟疑，会担心，退却和不自信什么的都是正常的吧？我也不确定维克托的心意啊！也不确定自己对维克托的心意。一切来得那么突然……  
“维克托你这个笨蛋。”  
射精的时候，勇利双手撑在维克托的小腹，向后仰着头。拼命地缩紧后穴，维克托果然也一起射了。  
脱力地在维克托身上趴了好一会儿，回过神以后，勇利从病床上下来。  
解开手铐，勇利站在床边，看着维克托：“对不起。”  
维克托把头扭过一边。  
“你不想和我在一起吗？”勇利看着他的侧脸，从来像春风般温柔地面对自己的维克托，这时候却像冬天一样冰冷，“你不想……让我怀上你的孩子……吗？”  
正中红心。  
维克托一阵心悸，却还是倔强地别着脸。  
“那我走了。”勇利转过身，“以后我找别人解决。”  
维克托终于忍不住出声：“你已经被号召了！”  
“我知道。我不准别人进入，在外面磨蹭也可以的。”走出几步，感觉到股间有液体顺着大腿一路流到脚踝，勇利自嘲地，“我这样淫荡的「猫」，有什么不可以……”  
维克托两下蹬开裤子，从床上下来，自后圈住勇利的腰，牢牢地箍紧。  
“不准走！！不准找别人！！你是我的。”他的手摸过勇利光裸的脊背，一路下滑，顺势跪在地上。  
脸贴住屁股，埋进股沟。  
“明明都是我的……”  
有泪水流进股沟里，勇利的心像被什么东西抓了一把。维克托又哭了吗？  
过了好一会儿。  
维克托的脸还埋在勇利的屁股上，一只手揽住他的腰，另一只手摸上他的尾椎，委屈地撒娇：“我要尾巴。”  
黑猫的尾巴慢慢地伸了出来，维克托一把捉住，抬起脸在根部亲吻。  
勇利的腰和腿都软了，维克托搂住他，站起来，让他整个人都靠在自己身上。  
含住耳垂舔舐，捏弄胸前的乳珠。维克托的手摸过勇利全身，抬起他的右腿。柔韧的身体很轻易就摆出高难度的动作，勇利的腿被抬高过头顶。维克托就着这样双腿大开的姿势插入，狂风暴雨般顶弄。  
“啊、啊哈……嗯嗯……嗯啊……”主动和被动果然不是一个强度，勇利被顶得东倒西歪，只能向后伸着手臂，牢牢抱住维克托的脖子。  
维克托干脆把他的两条腿都抬了起来，抱着他的膝弯，不断地挺胯抽插。  
勇利整个人都挂在维克托身上，哀哀地求饶：“慢、慢一点……不要这样……嗯嗯、啊……放我、嗯……下来……”尾巴讨好地蹭过维克托的大腿，却只换来更激烈的对待。  
“不要了！！我不要了！！！”勇利就要哭出来了，“放我下去……嗯呜呜……”  
维克托咬住他的耳朵：“你准我用兽态，我就放你下去。”  
“……”  
维克托猛然向上一顶，勇利觉得自己的心都要跳出来了。  
“准吗？”  
“……准。”  
6  
仰躺在急诊室的病床上，勇利才知道什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
原本拷住维克托的手铐原封不动地又铐住了自己，维克托是这样说的：“为了防止勇利食言逃跑，只有先铐住了我才安心。”  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 7  
很久、很久以后。  
勇利大汗淋漓，全身好像被水洗过一样。连喘息都没有力气了。  
维克托还在啵啵啵地到处亲，争取不漏过任何一寸肌肤。  
“MuaMua~(☆´3｀)”照着小肚子叭叭又是两口，“你感觉怀上了吗勇利？？”  
“……”  
手铐已经解开了。本来也铐不住勇利。  
作为特殊犯罪组的组长，2017年度野外生存和综合格斗的冠军，被一个小手铐轻易铐住也太可笑了。（*熟练掌握数十种解手铐技巧）  
勇利把维克托踹到一边：“离我远点儿！”  
“不要！”维克托又扑上来，“你是我的！我要永远和你在一起！”  
多大的人了还说这种小学生的台词？  
“我们已经分手了。”  
“没有！！”  
勇利面无表情地：“‘我想我们还是分开一段时间吧。’‘就当做什么都没有发生过。’”  
维克托乖乖跪好：“亲爱的我错了。”  
“‘我不会再打扰……’”话说到一半，就被维克托的吻堵住了。  
一点儿都不强硬，像羽毛一样轻的吻。勇利闭上眼睛，放任自己感受维克托飘浮的爱意。直到这份爱意落进自己心底。  
维克托的嘴唇贴住勇利的嘴唇，只是轻轻触及，因为说话而使唇瓣擦过唇瓣：“我爱你，勇利。”  
8  
把勇利抱回楼上卧室，仔细清理以后，维克托又再自己冲了冲，才钻进被子里。  
勇利推他一把：“把我的衣服拿过来。”  
“晚上睡觉还是不要穿着外套了吧……”虽然这样说，依旧乖乖地把勇利穿来的外套自床边的沙发上拿过来。（*在急诊室顺手捡起来了。）  
“口袋里有东西。”  
维克托伸手去掏，果然摸见一个丝绒的盒子。这是……  
勇利接过来打开，里面是两枚一样的戒指。把其中一枚递过去：“维克托在我身上留下印记了吧？这个给你，虽然不值钱，但是我能拿出来的也就是这些了。”  
维克托有些愣愣的。  
勇利拉过他的手，把戒指放在手心：“有空的时候再在神父面前戴上吧。”  
维克托捧着戒指，小心翼翼、珍而重之地落下一吻。  
勇利又说：“周末帮我搬家。”  
“诶？”  
“你太忙了，还是我过来住吧。”  
……  
……  
维克托一夜没睡。

 

【维勇】:）之九·可怕的发情期  
1  
今天的小彩虹儿童医院门诊部春风徐徐，到处洋溢着温暖的气息。  
如此阳光灿烂的原因，在于那个傻笑着晃来晃去的明星主任医师。  
小朋友们还没来得及哭闹就已经被电晕在门口，护士们眼疾手快地一个接一个扛进各个门诊室，家长们不明所以:？？？  
有经验的立马拉过一边的值班护士咬耳朵:“那个外国人医生怎么了？中大奖了？”  
“可能回家了吧。前两周还愁眉苦脸的，护士长说他被老婆赶出家门了，叫我们离他远一点……”  
“⊙﹏⊙∥原来已经结婚了啊。”低头对牵着的小女孩（5岁）说，“听到没妞妞，别再想着嫁给他了，外国人医生已经有老婆了！”  
“呜哇哇哇哇……”  
2  
正所谓“好事成双”，开颅小女孩的病情也稳定了，还能拉着维克托的手宣誓:“我长大以后一定嫁给你！”  
维克托微笑:“要乖乖把病养好，身体健康，才能顺利长大哦！”  
小女孩开心地点头:“嗯！”  
……  
不用再加班了，周六又刚好排到维克托休息（*做三休二），勇利这周也没有紧急任务。  
重归于好以后，维克托居然觉得有一点害羞，强忍着两天没有联系勇利，直到收到勇利主动发来的短信:明天有空吗？我叫了搬家公司。  
维克托:有哒！我早上过去！ ^_^  
放下手机，扑在床上搂住抱枕（*勇利等身）骨碌碌滚两圈，捞过床头柜上摆的相框啵一口，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
来啦！！我的勇利(´∀｀)♡  
3  
兽医院的二楼，维克托卧室旁边是一个空着的客房，勇利被安排在这里。  
没有直接搬进维克托的房间是勇利的坚持，虽然同意同居，但是暂时还不好意思同睡……  
“为什么嘛？”维克托不满地，“这样早上起来就不能立刻看见勇利了。”  
“距离产生美……”  
“你已经很‘美’了！还是说，勇利觉得我不美？”立刻摆出撩人的姿势，“我不够好看吗？大家都喜欢我的。”  
“……”  
最后的结果是勇利的物品被安排在客房，勇利的肉体和维克托睡在一起。  
晚上，洗完澡以后。（*分开洗的）  
勇利坐在床头，翻着手机，维克托从另一边爬上来，献宝似的敞开衣领:“看！我属于勇利的证明！”  
维克托的皮肤雪白，在心脏上方、锁骨下方，和勇利的标记相同的位置，多了一个纹身。  
虽然极具艺术美感，却还是一眼就能看出自己的名字。勇利有些说不出话来。  
这个人……真是……  
“喜欢吗？用特殊的颜料纹的，永远也洗不掉。”维克托又说，“勇利也多纹几个标记吧！在屁股上纹一个怎么样？？”  
“……”  
虽然很感动，勇利还是把他摸到自己屁股上的手拍开:“你不要得寸进尺，维克托。”  
4  
戒指被好好地收在镂花的箱子里。  
自己是「兽医」，勇利是「刑警」，结婚都要先上报，上头审批之后才能举行婚礼。  
当然，最重要的是，勇利同意……  
为了证明自己真的是想要勇利的心而不是肉体，同居的第一周，维克托坚守自我，绝不勃起。  
每天勇利下班后，回到兽医院，维克托都还在实验室里制药。来面诊的「B类人」不多，一些小毛病都是直接电话联系，之后维克托把药物寄过去。  
「B类人」的自愈能力很强，除非是重伤，或者是需要特殊药物（*比如抑制剂），才会找「兽医」解决。  
当然也有特意来勾搭「兽医」的……  
一只着装暴露的「猞猁」摸上维克托的大腿被勇利撞见以后，第二天，维克托就把勇利的照片（*制服正面）挂在了诊疗室里。  
下方一行大字：自尊自爱，严于律己。  
5  
维克托变得异常勤快。以往都要八点以后才下班，现在不到七点就（把工作都做完后）从实验室里出来，哒哒哒地跑上楼。  
厨房里，勇利系着围裙，还在煮汤。维克托从后面搂住他的腰，幸福得不停冒泡泡：“好饿呀……”  
“就快好了！”勇利把一勺汤喂进维克托嘴里，“试试味道。”  
维克托还能说什么？  
“超级好喝！！勇利最棒了！！”  
有些害羞，勇利脸红红的。一个人吃饭变成为一个人做饭，虽然自己也知道维克托说的多半是假话，还是忍不住觉得很开心。  
维克托伸头过去在勇利脸颊亲了亲，才松开他的腰：“我去摆碗筷！”  
……  
面对吃几口就抬起头对着自己傻笑一轮的维克托，勇利低着头往嘴里扒饭，根本不好意思去看他。  
一顿饭吃得脸红心跳。  
饭后维克托主动洗碗，勇利站在厨房门口看他的背影，听着他哼的小曲，心里热热的。  
6  
已经是秋天，窗外泛黄的叶子随风飘落，勇利的身体也起了变化。  
……发情期到了。  
从来都是维克托主动，现在天天搂在一起睡觉，却连摸都不怎么摸了，勇利不知道该怎样表达自己想做的心情。  
只能忍着，忍着。  
直到九月末的这一天。  
晚上洗完澡以后，两个人早早就躺在了床上。  
维克托在心里默默地背诵《兽医诊疗手册》，手脚规矩地放着，根本不敢触碰勇利。  
总觉得今晚的勇利格外诱人。明明跟往常一样，穿着一样的睡衣，一样的姿势，却散发着浓郁的甜香。  
半夜12点，维克托还是没有睡着。已经背完临床药理，再往下就该到物种交配了。  
“勇利……”维克托试探着开口，“你……睡着了吗？”  
勇利很明显是被吓了一跳，猛地转过头来。  
原本平缓的呼吸变得急促，维克托感觉到了，忙问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
坐起身摁开了床头灯，维克托担忧地看着勇利，却见他满面潮红，眼睛里有湿润的水光，在灯光的映照下好像缀满了星星。  
“我……”勇利的声音有一点哑，不自觉地夹紧双腿，“我发情了……”  
！！！  
自己居然忽略了这件事。  
「隐猫」一年会有两季发情期，现在已经是秋天。也就是说，勇利……  
维克托尽量让自己的声音不要显得那么欣喜：“要做吗0 0？”  
“嗯。”  
把被子掀开，抚上勇利的侧脸，维克托温柔地：“我一定会满足你的……”  
6  
伏在勇利的胸前，维克托亲吻他的脖子和宽松的领口下露出来的半截锁骨。  
“哈啊……”勇利立刻就发出了愉悦的声音。  
已经忍了很久，刚躺下的时候就觉得心痒难耐，努力克制才让呼吸保持平稳。  
能够感觉到身体的缓慢变化，维克托突然出声，吓一跳的同时，那里也……  
维克托的手自勇利的裤头伸进去，勾住内裤的边缘，探入深处。  
“已经这么湿了……”维克托看着他，“想要为什么不告诉我？”  
“……”  
“你在害羞吗？上次明明那么大胆地铐住我坐上来了，再铐一次嘛！”  
“那个不一样……”  
“知道的哦。”维克托把脸贴在勇利胸前，听他扑通扑通的心跳，“害羞的勇利我也超喜欢。”  
“……”  
伸进裤子里的手极富技巧地动作，勇利很快就射了出来。  
“呀，这么快。”维克托把手抽出来，上面沾着白浊的粘液，“忍了多久了？两天还是三天？我居然没有发现……”  
有些好笑。明明两个人都很想要，躺在一张床上，却又各自克制着。  
这算怎么一回事嘛！ヽ(；▽；)ノ  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 被仰面压在窗台上的时候，勇利已经有些神志不清了。体内最敏感的点被不断撞击，快感一次比一次强烈，偏偏维克托又喜欢在他快要射的时候抽离，隔一会儿才重新插入。  
“嗯、嗯呜呜……”勇利左右摆着头，闭着眼睛小声地哀求，“给我……求你给我……”  
维克托吻去他眼角的泪水：“你知道怎样取悦我的。”  
勇利睁开眼睛，像是有些费力地想了想，才试探地：“喵？”  
“……”  
虽然跟自己预想的不一样，维克托还是被他这一声猫叫给萌到心肝发颤。  
很快勇利就把猫耳朵也露了出来，维克托满意地伸手轻轻捏住，吻住他的嘴唇。  
勇利的双腿圈住维克托的腰。后穴不断收缩，催促他快些动作。维克托只好抱起他的屁股。  
“嗯啊……啊、啊哈……嗯啊啊啊……”  
8  
在床上又做了一次。  
勇利手软脚软，衣服早就脱光了，这时候四肢大敞地仰躺在床上，腿间和小腹满是斑驳的痕迹。  
夜还长着呢！维克托正准备继续，勇利朝他伸出手：“我想尿尿……”  
如此明显的求抱抱的姿势，维克托麻溜地下床，把他拦腰抱了起来，走进浴室。  
站在马桶前，维克托体贴地帮他扶住、对准：“嘘……”  
太难为情了。  
维克托又再吹一遍口哨，勇利还是没有反应。  
“咦？”  
指腹摸上顶端的嫩肉，维克托含住勇利的耳垂。  
“嗯！”勇利抖了一下，之后便是哗哗的声音。  
既然已经到了浴室，还是洗一下吧。  
扭开热水龙头，维克托把勇利抱进浴缸里，自己也跟着坐进去。温热的水流缓缓地漫过二人交叠的身体，维克托和勇利接吻，分开他的双腿，手指探进去，试图把里面的东西清理干净。  
勇利哼哼唧唧的，眼睛半眯着，发出舒服的喟叹：“昂……”  
维克托看着被热水泡得软乎乎的勇利。  
手指抽出，换上更粗大的东西。腰部一挺，便再次插了进去。  
……  
……  
凌晨四点，维克托的ins主页。  
文字：软软的喵（´∀`）  
图片：[一对猫耳朵]  
9  
黏黏糊糊的一夜过去，窗外下起淅沥的小雨。维克托和勇利搂在一起睡得香甜。  
适合赖床的天气，电话铃声却不合时宜地响起来。  
被窝里伸出一只手，维克托摸到床头柜上的手机，放在勇利耳边。  
勇利迷糊地：“喂？”  
“组长……你摊上事儿了……”  
与此同时，维克托也收到了一条短信。  
来自恩师雅科夫·费尔茨曼，世界上最具权威的「兽医」：血样有问题，明天我亲自过去。  
……

 

【维勇】:)之十·业精于勤荒于嬉  
1  
世界上最具权威的「兽医」雅科夫·费尔茨曼见到维克托的第一句话：“维恰，业精于勤荒于嬉。”  
维克托：“是:-(”  
跟着雅科夫一起过来A-2区的还有他现在的得意门生、维克托的表弟——尤里·普利赛提，爱称尤里奥。（*11岁）  
尤里奥还没长多高，金色的头发有些短，圆圆地扣在脑袋上。他扬起小脸，翻着白眼看维克托：“Hi，维克托。”  
维克托笑眯眯地捏住他的下巴，戳他鼓起来的脸颊：“叫表哥或者前辈，知道吗？尤里奥？”  
“呸。”  
雅科夫咳嗽两声：“胜生勇利在哪里？”  
亲爱的OuO！  
维克托立马松开捏住尤里奥的手，笑容满面地冲着雅科夫：“他上班去了！晚上会回兽医院！”  
2  
勇利正在警署里埋头写检讨。他是这样写的……  
尊敬的领导：  
您好！  
我怀着无比愧疚的心情写下这封检讨书。  
我不应该再次（*划重点）在执勤时不慎现出「兽态」并被记者拍到。工作疏忽是大忌。  
经过深刻反思，我深切地认识到事情的严重性，并得到教训。  
恳请各位领导接受我的歉意，给我一个将功补过的机会。  
请领导相信我！  
检讨人：胜生勇利  
……  
领导：“勇利啊……你这个事情难办啊……你看现在大家都知道你又是猫又是狮子了。从来没有哪个「B类人」同时拥有两种兽态，你这样会引起群众的恐慌的……”  
“对不起。”  
领导：“我知道这也不能全怪你。这样吧，你先回家冷静几天，等风头过去以后再回来上班。你的工作我会另外找人过来接手的。”  
“……那我什么时候回来？”  
领导：“具体的时间局里讨论过后会另行通知。”  
“哦。”  
:-(  
3  
组长被罚回家思过了！！[惊恐]  
[惊恐]  
[惊恐]  
[惊恐]  
思过到什么时候啊？？？  
还不知道呢……双兽态的事情闹得沸沸扬扬的，热度下去还要蛮久吧╮(╯_╰)╭  
说是会派个代组长过来，也不知道是谁。  
……  
米凯莱：我知道。  
米凯莱：组长的同学，披集·朱拉暖。  
……  
（*特殊犯罪组的群消息，没有组长）  
维克托捧着手机，若有所思。  
4  
晚上勇利垂头丧气地回到兽医院。  
掏出钥匙，打开门。  
维克托微笑着站在门后看着他:)  
勇利：“0 0啊，忘记买菜了……”  
维克托笑眯眯地把他拉进门：“不用不用！晚饭已经做好了！”  
“诶？”  
“雅科夫他们已经到了哦！”维克托搂住勇利的腰，在脸颊亲一下，“欢迎回家，勇利！”  
客厅里：“啧。”  
勇利这才注意到另一个人的存在。  
尤里奥坐在沙发上看电视，双脚搭在茶几上，挑衅地：“你就是那个有两种兽态的胜生勇利？”  
“额，你好？”  
“我是尤里·普利赛提，未来的最佳「兽医」。”尤里奥站起来，“你的情况很特殊，非常具有研究价值。变个猫给我看看？”  
“……”  
5  
雅科夫围着粉红色的爱心围裙，从厨房里端出几盘外国菜。（*有一盘是皮罗什基）  
勇利有些紧张地端坐在桌边。  
尤里奥按捺不住对食物的渴望，已经举着叉子准备了。  
维克托坐在勇利旁边，在桌子底下偷偷拉住他放在膝盖上的手。  
和陌生人一起吃饭，勇利非常拘谨。尤其是听说坐在自己对面的是维克托的导师，兽态也是「狮子」的最具权威「兽医」，总觉得自己在他面前有些无所遁形。  
不苟言笑的雅科夫把一颗花椰菜叉起来放进嘴里，吞下去以后，抬头：“你们做过了？”  
“咳咳咳……”  
“勇利没事吧？？”  
“没事、没事。”  
雅科夫面无表情地继续：“做了几次？”  
维克托：“很多次……”  
“你是他的注定伴侣吗？”  
“哈？？”  
“他有一半是「狮子」吧？”  
为了保证血统的纯净，「狮子」只跟注定伴侣交配，而且大多数「狮子」的注定伴侣也是「狮子」。  
勇利听得莫名其妙。  
“不知道……”维克托忙问，“但是他被我「号召」了。如果跟不是注定伴侣的人交配，会怎么样？”  
“不能生孩子。生了以后容易死于非命。”  
“……”  
“吃完饭以后做一次x光检查，血样也要重新提取。”  
“哦。”  
6  
雅科夫不愧是最具权威的「兽医」！  
勇利身上的迷题：1为什么会同时拥有双兽态？2为什么前一段时间兽态不稳定？3亲生父母是谁？4「注定伴侣」是谁？  
迷题1。  
雅科夫：“双亲血统不兼容。你的父母应该是「狮子」和「猫」，但不是注定伴侣，才导致你的基因变异。之后我会对你的血样做进一步的检测，需要你的配合。”  
“哦……”  
迷题2。  
雅科夫：“第二兽态觉醒后，身体会因此而发生变化以适应两种兽态的随时切换。以及……”  
“嗯？”  
“备孕阶段。”  
“哈？”  
雅科夫指着x光照片中腹腔小小的一团：“你的生殖系统开始发生变化了。这里已经打开，接下来会继续不断扩张以适应胎儿的生长。”  
“@_@……”  
迷题3。  
雅科夫：“据我所知，十九年前曾有一只「亚洲狮」叛离家族。”  
“哦。”  
迷题4。  
雅科夫：“注定伴侣没有特定的检验和认证方式，但是每一只「狮子」一生都会遇一死劫，注定伴侣将会帮他化解劫难。”  
“没遇到劫难之前呢？”  
“不得而知。”  
所以就是一种玄学？  
……  
从诊疗室走出来，勇利完全处于懵逼状态。  
维克托迎上来：“怎么样怎么样？情况如何？”  
和勇利前后脚出来的雅科夫照着维克托劈头盖脸就是一顿臭骂：“跟你说过多少遍？？不好好学习，就知道搞基！！”递给他一根验孕棒，“自己去看。”  
“啊？？？怀了吗？？？？”  
“有可能，你先试试吧。”  
7  
夜已经深了。  
雅科夫和尤里奥住在三楼的客房。  
维克托和勇利回到房间，两个人都有心事，一时间也没有人说话。  
勇利想要先洗澡。以往都是维克托事先帮自己准备好睡衣，今天的维克托显然是没有心思去做这件事，勇利走到衣柜前，拉开门。  
呃，开错格了。  
但是映入眼帘的这是什么？  
勇利看着自己的等身抱枕又是一脸懵逼。最重要的是，抱枕的某些部位很明显被反复抚摸，或者说……摩擦过……  
维克托注意到这边的动静，走过来。  
勇利和他对视。  
“这是我爱你的证明。”维克托说，“没有勇利的日子，我只能这样来缓解相思之苦。”  
“……”  
“以后再也不做这种事了。我保证！”维克托一把搂住他，“只要勇利一直陪在我身边(ˊ˘ˋ*)♡”  
……  
洗完澡以后，并排躺在床上。维克托翻身过来，轻轻地搂住勇利。  
过了一会儿。  
“呐，勇利。如果我不是你的注定伴侣，怎么办？你要和我分开吗？”  
这时候才深刻地认识到自己对勇利的「号召」是错误的。  
如果勇利的「注定伴侣」另有其人，勇利的「唯一伴侣」又是自己……虽然宁愿去死也不想把勇利交给其他人，可是勇利是怎么想的呢？  
“维克托知道我亲生父母的事情吧？”  
“……知道。”  
调查的进展虽然很缓慢，但也在不久前有了详细的结果。  
“我知道他们已经死掉了。”勇利说，“小时候的事情我能想起来一点。”  
“……”  
“具体是为什么？”  
不被家族承认的结合，私自生下孩子后只能叛逃，却在以兽态过草原的时候被偷猎者误杀了。  
这就是作为极上位者所受到的诅咒吧。只能跟注定伴侣结合，否则将死于非命。  
维克托把勇利搂得更紧，在他的脸颊爱怜地亲吻。“不要孩子也没关系。”维克托说，“只要不生孩子，就不会有问题。”  
……也许吧。  
扶在自己肩膀上的手明明在微微发抖。勇利从遥远的回忆中回过神来，决定先安慰一下趴在自己胸口的大小孩。  
“维克托，有一件事我没有告诉你。”  
“嗯？”  
“雅科夫说，狮子一生会遇一次死劫，只有注定伴侣可以化解这次劫难。我小的时候，和父母失散以后，在冰天雪地里冻得快要死掉了……你忘记了吧？在日本，是你救了我。”  
维克托努力地回想。  
“那时候，你跟雅科夫过来参加学术研讨会……”  
“那只小狮子？？？？”  
“嗯。你已经救过我一命了。”勇利看着他的眼睛，“你就是我的注定伴侣。”  
维克托一骨碌爬起来，像一只大狗一样骑在勇利身上，把被子全部撑了起来，让它落在一边。盯着勇利的双眼恨不能发出绿光。  
勇利：“……”  
维克托猛地扑在勇利脸上狂亲。舔过他的脖子和下巴，又攫住嘴唇，舌头顶进去翻搅。  
“爱你！爱你勇利！”维克托一边亲一边含糊地告白，“太好了……好喜欢、好喜欢……”  
没有比这更好的事情了！！！  
我跟勇利天生一对！！地设一双！！！  
还有谁？？还有谁比我跟勇利更适合？？？  
我的「唯一伴侣」。  
你的「注定伴侣」。  
结婚的条子上头不批都不行啊哈哈哈！！  
维克托用脸拱开勇利对襟的睡衣，一路亲吻舔舐，直到平坦的小腹。  
把脸贴在小肚子上。  
这里，有可能已经有一个孩子在孕育了。  
刚才还一直在担心如果怀了是不是就要打掉，而现在……  
维克托跪在勇利的双腿两边，再次俯下身，虔诚地落下一吻。  
我的宝贝。  
8  
勇利还在发情期。  
刚才接吻的时候就已经有些情动了，维克托这样亲来亲去的，很快下面就起了反应。  
“那个……”  
勇利用手肘撑着床面，往上挪了挪。维克托原本正对着的是勇利的肚子，这时候变成了……  
有些不可置信地抬头看勇利一眼，维克托试探着在他的腿间蹭了蹭鼻子。  
有些硬硬的。  
“勇利？？”  
“我、我想……”勇利小声地，“今晚可以吗？”  
维克托一瞬间好想跪谢天神。  
什么叫守得云开见月明？  
什么叫好事成双福星高照双喜临门？  
没想到有朝一日，勇利也会对自己说出这句台词。  
隔着裤子在勇利的**上落下一吻：“当然可以。”  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 小猫正准备蹭脸，眼见着一股白色的“喷泉”在空中划过一道轨迹，吓得往后退了几步。维克托的内裤还挂在腿上，又把小猫绊得啪一下重新跌回软下来的阴茎上。  
“喵……”呜呜。  
维克托赶紧坐起来，捉过小猫一看，有些好笑。  
小猫的两只眼睛转着蚊香圈圈。  
以前都是哄勇利变猫咪，现在却反过来：“喵喵～乖勇利，变回人吧？”  
小猫挣扎着爬到一边，很快就变回人态趴在床上。勇利的裤子都已经脱掉了，只有薄薄的睡衣还凌乱地挂在身上，露出圆圆的肩头和大片脊背。  
维克托扑在他背上，脸埋在他的后颈蹭蹭蹭。  
勇利爬起来，和维克托面对面坐着。  
自己的那根还翘着，维克托的射过以后又软了。  
想要维克托快点进来才那样的……现在好像适得其反啊……  
维克托见他面色潮红，眼睛里湿湿的都是水汽，也大概猜到是怎么回事了。拉过他的手放在自己的阴茎上，手把手地捏几下，慢慢又胀大起来。  
维克托松开握住他的手：“勇利舔一下就可以了。”  
“诶？//д//真、真的吗？”  
勇利弯下腰，把脸凑过去，舔一下，再舔一下。  
伸手捏了捏，果然硬硬的了！  
维克托转身从床头柜里拿出一盒安全套。勇利一眼就看出是自己求和的那天拿过来的那一盒，脸刷地变得通红。  
“勇利帮我戴上吧？”  
“嗯、嗯。”  
一直脸红红地低着头，从盒子里拿出其中一个，扯开袋子，把薄薄的一层套在维克托的那根上。  
越害羞头就埋得越低，直到维克托坏心眼地挺了挺胯，龟头在勇利的脸颊轻轻戳了两下。  
“……”  
勇利一下子抬起头，也不敢看他玩味的表情，趴到一边抬起屁股张开腿：“进、进来。”  
因为情动，湿润的肠液溢出来，穴口有一圈亮晶晶的水光。明亮的灯光下一切都被看得一清二楚。  
维克托跪在勇利身后，手掌贴在他的两片臀瓣上，用拇指把臀肉分得更开，红嫩的小穴毫无保留地呈现出来。  
龟头抵上去，在穴口磨了磨，更多的肠液溢出来，把安全套沾得湿滑。维克托徐徐推了进去。  
“嗯啊……啊哈、唔！”  
维克托开始挺动以后，勇利忍不住呻吟出声。才叫了两下，突然想起来什么，忙用手捂住嘴。  
“没关系的勇利。”维克托伸手过去揉捏他的乳尖，覆在他的背上，舔他的耳朵。“他们在三楼，离得很远，你怎样叫都不会被听见……”  
明明就在楼上。  
就隔着一个天花板。  
“窗户……哈、哈啊……窗户还开着……”  
“关掉就好了。”  
维克托把勇利抱起来，下了床。勇利软软地伏在他的肩上，任由他在走动间顶弄自己的屁股。动作的幅度不大，只要不发出声音……怎么样都可以……  
走到窗边，维克托搂着勇利的腰，一脚踩在飘窗上，大腿托着他的屁股，让他伸手去关窗。  
“咔哒”一声，窗户的锁栓也插上了。  
维克托把勇利抵在窗户旁边的墙壁上，自下而上挺动。  
勇利还是不敢出声。尤里奥在楼上，怎么能让小孩子听见这么、这么淫靡的声音……  
维克托吻住勇利的嘴唇，把他的呻吟全部吃进肚子里。  
10  
这一晚做得克制，勇利一直都不敢放开声音，哪怕维克托用手指撬开他紧闭的双唇，故意勾弄他的舌尖，都没有让他发出忘情的呻吟。  
勇利的身体却分外敏感。  
维克托只是捏住他的乳头拉扯，就让他快慰得颤抖。一边大力地揉捏双臀，一边在体内疯狂地进出时，勇利趴跪在床上，却极力地向后仰着头，双眼迷离不见焦距。  
“嗯唔……”勇利隐忍地呻吟，后穴不断绞紧，维克托觉得套子都要被他的穴壁薅下来了。  
把勇利抱起来翻了个身，赤裸的胸膛相贴，感受心跳共振的频率。维克托在嘴唇能够触到的每一寸皮肤亲吻。  
“好喜欢……好喜欢勇利……”  
“我也……嗯、喜欢……维克托……”  
“勇利QwQ？？？”维克托忍不住猛地向上狂插十来下，捧住他的脸，“亲爱的！！再说一遍！！”  
勇利主动献上自己的嘴唇：“我喜欢你。”  
……  
面对面搂着一同射出来，勇利脱力地伏在维克托的肩上。  
维克托还沉浸在被告白的甜蜜中。  
美滋滋地搂住勇利，抚摸他的腰背。过一会儿，维克托从勇利的体内退出来，拔掉套子，射过后软软的一团和勇利的贴在一起。  
维克托握住他的双肩往外推开一点：“勇利你看。”  
勇利低下头。  
维克托银色的……和自己黑色的……缠在一起。  
“……”  
勇利= =||，维克托恶作剧得逞一般，把他仰面压倒在床上，不停地蹭脸，亲他的肚子：“诶嘿！勇利利(´▽`ʃƪ)么么~我的勇利*٩(๑´∀`๑)ง*好爱你勇利╰(*´︶`*)╯”  
下一秒，维克托就亲了一嘴毛。  
勇利也恶作剧地变回了猫。  
维克托懵了三秒钟，把脸埋进小猫软软的肚子里：“喵喵我也喜欢！！噗噜噜噜……”  
“咪呜！”好痒！！  
11  
第二天清晨，太阳光才斜斜地从窗户照进来没多久，房间的门就被踹得嘭嘭响。  
见习小兽医（*目前是雅科夫的助手）尤里奥在门外：“赶紧起来两只猪！！该尿检了！！”  
勇利揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地下床：“哦，该尿尿了……”  
维克托也睁开眼，见勇利已经快走到洗手间了，忙一跃而起，（光着身子）抓过床头柜上的验孕棒追上去：“等下勇利！先别尿！！”  
三分钟后。  
维克托看着验孕棒上的两条道道：“……”  
勇利：？？？？？？？？  
门外的尤里奥又是一脚踹在门上：“尿检！！尿检啊猪！！！”

 

【维勇】:）之十一  
1  
一般来说，「B类人」受孕率是很低的。就算是「B类人」中受孕率最高的「隐猫」，也不太可能在一年内就怀上孩子。  
而处在等级阶梯上层的「B类人」，例如「隐豹」和「隐虎」，都是到将近30岁的时候才会有孩子——如果从20岁开始就不戴套的话。  
维克托掰着指头数了数，自己和勇利也就做过123456789……10次。  
而且在第十次之前就已经怀上了。  
嘭！  
在心里又炸了一朵烟花。  
而对于这件事，勇利的想法只有一个:未婚先孕，又要写检讨了……  
2  
外面下雨了。  
今天维克托休息，不用去儿童医院。（*做三休二）勇利又被罚在家思过，正是做全面检查的好时机。  
抽完尿样和血样，维克托就跟雅科夫进实验室里去了。  
勇利和尤里奥坐在客厅的沙发上。  
安静地坐了半个小时。  
尤里奥:“好无聊……喂！变只猫我看看吧。”  
勇利也觉得有点无聊。  
“好吧。”  
一分钟后。  
“好可爱……”尤里奥把小猫抱在怀里，摸它背上的毛，“啊绒绒的！”（*完全的猫派）  
维克托从实验室里出来，正好看到尤里奥把脸(*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡贴在小猫的背上。  
“……”  
“……”  
尤里奥把小猫放回沙发上。  
觉得自己高冷的形象好像崩塌了那么一点点，有些不自在地:“啊，电台节目开始了。”拿过茶几上的手机，把耳机戴上。  
维克托:“勇利，你过来。”  
小猫有些迟疑地跃下沙发，小碎步踱过去，维克托蹲下来，一把将它搂进怀里。脸贴在尤里奥蹭过的地方又蹭了一遍，才满意地放开。  
3  
血样检测很顺利。  
之后勇利又配合以兽态和半兽态分别接受检查，雅科夫和维克托埋头在实验室里，尤里奥也时不时被叫进去帮忙。  
自己一个人的时候，勇利习惯以兽态窝在沙发上。外面是淅淅沥沥的雨声，这一场秋雨断断续续地下了有一个星期，天气越来越冷了。  
还没有跟维克托说的事情有两件。  
1结婚申请已经批下来了；  
2胜生一家（*爸爸、妈妈和姐姐）一直都有关注自己的消息，知道双兽态和被停职以后，打电话过来说了“趁此机会回家看看吧，给你准备好吃的炸猪排盖饭哦！”这样的话。  
想念乌托邦的温泉了。  
最近又想起很多小时候的事情，回忆的画面越多，就越觉得有些惆怅和难过。  
4  
维克托从实验室出来，轻手轻脚地绕到沙发前面去，果然见一只小猫趴在倒下来的靠枕上睡着了。  
怀孕初期，胎儿拼命地从母体汲取营养，是会容易困倦的。保持兽态可以更好地留存体力。  
维克托弯下腰，食指在小猫的脸颊轻轻戳了戳，又去挠它的下巴，惹得它迷迷糊糊地从喉咙里咪呜一声，把眼睛睁开了。  
维克托:“抱歉，把你吵醒了。”  
虽然这样说，却还是继续伸手过去撸它的尾巴。  
小猫不自觉地撅起了屁股。  
维克托把手收回来，小猫的屁股也落回原处。再伸过去，就又撅起来。  
“喵喵喵？”你搞什么……  
“勇利的屁股好好玩！”  
维克托还想伸手过去，勇利赶紧变回人态，坐在沙发上气呼呼地瞪着他。  
维克托也坐到沙发上，搂住勇利的肩，用脸颊去蹭他的脸颊，撒娇:“不要生气嘛勇利……爱你么么(´ε｀ )♡”  
“呐，维克托。”  
“嗯？”  
“什么时候……跟我回一趟长谷津吧。可以吗？”  
“当然可以啦！！”维克托整个人都扑到勇利身上，“好高兴喔！勇利要带我回家……”  
“还、还有……”有些害羞，勇利的食指和食指点在一起，“到时候，跟他们说结婚和孩子的事情……吧……”  
“真的吗QuQ？？”  
“嗯。戒指，还没有在神父面前戴上吧？”  
“对喔！”  
维克托干脆跨坐到勇利的大腿上，双手捧住他的脸:“勇利，我想亲你。”  
勇利看着他的眼睛，像一汪碧绿的潭，里面映出的是自己。满满的都是自己。  
原本紧闭的双唇微张，吐出半截红红的舌尖。  
维克托的脸慢慢凑近，舔一下，含住、推进，吸吮。吻了很久，才把勇利松开，回味似的舔过嘴唇。  
胯间暗示性地往前顶了顶:“好久没做了呢……”  
“咳咳。”雅科夫适时地出现在楼梯口，冲着实验室的方向，“尤拉奇卡，那个试剂回去再拿一份。”转头看向沙发，“维恰，业精于勤……”  
“荒于嬉:-(”  
5  
人类的希望！智障的福音！  
热烈祝贺小彩虹儿童医院成功治愈第228位脑瘫患者！  
治愈患者听说读写、追赶跑跳全无障碍，多名治愈儿童现已考上重点名校！  
维克托·尼基福罗夫主任医师，专业治脑瘫的好医师！  
电视上，维克托接过小朋友献的花束，对着镜头微笑:）  
背景拉过一条横幅，上书:热烈祝贺x市脑科医学研讨会暨十佳脑科医师表彰大会圆满成功！  
记者:“请您说说连续七年获颁十佳医师称号的感想？”  
维克托:“这（救死扶伤）是我应该做的。”  
……  
电视机前。  
维克托:“勇利你看！我是不是很厉害？做手术的时候你还跟我吵架，我伤心得要死了都没有把情绪带进工作里呢！求表扬求奖励！”  
勇利:“……这是你应该做的。”  
但还是主动在他脸颊啵一口，以资鼓励。  
维克托立刻黏黏糊糊地贴过来:“今晚……吧？”  
“呃，这个……”左右看看，客厅里没有别的人，雅科夫和尤里奥还在实验室里，见习小兽医每天都有学习任务的。“业精于勤荒于嬉……”  
“勇利:-(”  
“好吧。”  
“yeah！”维克托麻溜地把电视关掉，一把抱起勇利，“洗澡去洗澡去~”  
6  
「B类人」受孕率虽低，受孕后母体对胎儿的保护却极高。除非故意下药或是手术，一般的动作都不会对胎儿造成影响。  
「兽态」和「人态」之间的变化是要有自主意识的，胎儿还没有发育完全的时候都是以「兽态」存在，所以很小一只，并不怎么显怀。  
勇利现在也才怀上没几周，根本看不出来。饶是如此，维克托也还是每天都认认真真地观察他的肚子。  
比如现在，勇利就被架在浴室的镜子前仔细“观察”。  
全身赤裸地站在了淋浴间的喷头下，却还没有扭开水流的开关。墙面是大片的镜子，同样赤裸的维克托站在勇利身后，双手自他的腰侧摸到肚子。  
“好像有一点硬硬的了。”  
“哪有这么快啦！”  
这样毫无遮掩地站在镜子前总觉得很羞耻，视线无论落在哪里都能看到自己的裸体，勇利只好尽量看着维克托的眼睛。  
偏偏维克托又一直往最羞耻的地方看，自己的目光也不由得跟随他的视线……  
“宫壁会变硬的哦！”维克托的掌心贴在勇利的小腹，“这样无论我对勇利做什么，都不会影响到小宝宝。”  
这、这样吗……  
完全没有经验，也没有人跟自己说过。  
维克托的掌心慢慢下滑，掠过稀疏的毛发，松松地覆在垂软的那根上。  
勇利从镜子里看到自己的**被两根手指捏起来，轻捻两下，又放开。  
维克托的两只手都放在了勇利的下体，就好像面对面地看着另一个自己在玩弄另一个勇利，不禁起了恶作剧的心思。  
故意圈起手指弹了一下，力道很轻，**却还是因此而左右晃动了两下。勇利一下子涨红脸:“不要乱来啊！”  
“什么叫‘乱来’？”维克托含住勇利的耳垂，在镜子中看着他的眼睛，色情地舔舐，“勇利明明很兴奋。喏，都站起来了。”  
“……”  
因为是事实所以无法反驳。  
勇利讨好地:“拜托，不要再看镜子了……”  
“好吧。”  
维克托握住他的肩头，将他转成面向自己。因为身高差，两人的**上下交叠着。  
维克托握住自己，顶端向下去触碰勇利的顶端。  
“你看勇利，是我在亲你。”  
“……”  
为什么这个人总是这么色情？？？  
勇利伸手扭开热水的开关，水流一下子冲刷在维克托的头发上。  
“唔！”维克托猛地后仰错开水流，狼狈地抹一把脸，无辜地，“我又没说错……”  
勇利报复地在他那根上也弹了一下。  
“你这样我会更想‘亲’你的。我可是很诚实的哦！”维克托往前一步，任由水流冲过自己的肩背，把勇利圈进怀里。“不但要‘亲’你的外面，还要‘亲’你的里面。”  
“……”  
无话可说了>/////////<  
6  
血样检测的结果有了个大概，维克托决定趁雅科夫在兽医院的时候跟勇利回长谷津。自驾，顺便环岛旅行。  
如果是夏天就更好了，还能吹着海风……  
“乌托邦胜生”是一个温泉旅馆，事先打好了招呼，胜生一家都在门口迎接。  
勇利小跑过去:“爸爸！妈妈！真利姐！”  
“欢迎回家！”  
……  
勇利和维克托对坐在饭桌前，一人捧着一碗炸猪排盖饭，大口大口地吃着。  
“好吃好吃！”连维克托都难得地露出豹耳左右摆动着。  
勇利当然也一样。  
胜生宽子（*勇利的妈妈）坐在一边，欣慰地看着他们。  
勇利长大了……  
吃过饭又去泡了温泉，勇利头上顶着毛巾，舒服地趴在池壁上:“昂……”  
维克托和勇利并排，背靠着池壁。露天的温泉没有其他人，两个人都放松地任由耳朵和尾巴露出来。  
“勇利以前一直都住在这里吗？”  
“嗯。在你救了我之后，我就不知不觉地走到这里来了。一开始只是小猫，后来莫名其妙就变成人态了，把爸爸妈妈都吓了一跳呢！”  
“然后呢？大家都接受你了吗？”  
“因为隔壁芭蕾教室的美奈子老师是「B类人」和人类的孩子，所以他们也猜到我可能是「B类人」。虽然知道有「B类人」的存在但是在那之前都从来没见过，却一下子就接受了我……大家都是非常温柔的人啊……”（*「B类人」和人类女性生下的女孩只是普通人类）  
“是的呢！”  
感谢勇利生活在这么温暖的家庭……  
知道勇利的身世之后一直觉得很心疼，虽然都是已经过去的事情却还是会担心他以前过得不好，担心他没有家庭的温暖和父母的关爱。  
见到胜生一家之后，为此悬着的一颗心才彻底放了下来。  
我的勇利这么可爱，绝对值得所有人的宠爱╰(*´︶`*)╯  
……  
胜生一家还不知道两人的关系，维克托被安排在勇利隔壁的房间。  
晚上维克托抱着枕头过来和勇利挤一张床，被毫不留情地赶了出去。  
“我保证什么都不做嘛！”  
“我不信。”  
“我想和勇利一起睡啊……”  
“我今天不想和你睡。”  
“那我想和小宝宝一起睡！”  
“……”  
最后维克托也没能爬上勇利的床。  
7  
在乌托邦住了几天，维克托觉得自己不能再忍了。来之前一周多都没有做，前后加起来快半个月了。和勇利同居以后也没有自己lu过。  
这一天，勇利答应和维克托开车去海边。长谷津的大海很漂亮，沙子都是金色的，蓝蓝的海和蓝蓝的天连成一片，让人想起俄罗斯的圣彼得堡……  
“我出生的地方也有这样一片海。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯。我小时候还会在海边捡贝壳，以后也带勇利去看吧？结婚以后。”  
“诶……”突然说到结婚会有点害羞啊><  
“我可是一直在期待这一天哦！”维克托看着远处海面上飞过的一群海鸥，“勇利把戒指套上我的手指这一天。那一定是我这一生最幸福的时刻。”  
“……”  
勇利看着维克托的侧脸，那么美丽的、圣洁的，那么高贵……为什么会喜欢自己呢？  
明明这么平凡的自己。  
“勇利要对自己很有自信才行哦。”  
“诶？”  
“能够让挑剔的我如此迷恋的人，可是非常了不起的！”  
“这、这样啊……”  
维克托也转过头，和勇利对视。  
午后的阳光那么灿烂，维克托却笑得比太阳还要夺目耀眼:“就是这样。 ”  
8  
被压在凯迪拉克的后座上时，勇利模模糊糊地想:在车上h原来是这种感觉……  
外套被解开丢在副驾驶座上，勇利穿着纯棉的t恤，t恤外面还套着一件薄薄的开衫，扣子只有两颗。  
维克托解开开衫的扣子，t恤的领口是宽松的，勇利全部的锁骨都露出来，诱人至极。  
车内的空间非常狭小，勇利只能屈起双腿，膝盖向两边分开。维克托半跪着，把身体嵌入勇利的两腿之间。  
低头吻上锁骨，一手撩起t恤的下摆，探进去，抚过腰部流畅的线条，直到捻住胸前的小豆。  
维克托抬头注视着勇利的眼睛，微微笑着，阳光自车窗外照进来，落在他的脸上，圣洁得像下凡的神祇。  
手上的动作却如此下流。  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 勇利变回小猫舒服地趴在相对宽大的后座上，有些不好意思地：“喵喵。”把你的车弄脏了……  
维克托捡起激情时随手丢在一边的（用过的）套套，放进车内的垃圾篓里：“我不介意勇利每天都弄脏一遍哦！”  
“……”  
臭不要脸喵。  
“最喜欢勇利了！”已经穿好衣服的维克托把小猫搂进怀里，用脸蹭蹭蹭，“什么时候……再用兽态做一遍吧？在车上……”  
泥奏凯喵。  
“好不好嘛？”维克托挠小猫的下巴，捏它脸颊的小肉肉，“要不然做勇利的兽态也可以  
(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)”  
哈？？？  
小猫原本舒服得眯成一条缝的眼睛一下子睁圆了，圆溜溜的，一口叼在维克托的手指头上。  
我咬死你喵！！（OдO）ゞ  
……

【维勇】:）之十二。  
1  
“前段时间，关于A-2区特殊犯罪组组长胜生勇利拥有「猫」和「狮子」两种兽态的新闻甚嚣尘上。最新消息表明，胜生警长的双兽态是「B类人」再次进化的结果，他是目前已知的历史上第一个也是唯一一个拥有双兽态的「B类人」，将为「B类人」带来无限可能！  
“世界上最具权威的「兽医」雅科夫·费尔茨曼的检测报告指出，胜生警官的DNA里并没有过去被认定与「狮子」的注定伴侣有关的基因，「狮子」只能与注定伴侣结合的‘诅咒’或将从此被打破！「狮子」的未来、「B类人」的未来又将何去何从？让我们拭目以待。  
“今天的节目就到这里，最后这首歌，送给一位名为「yurio」的热心听众。好好学习，你一定可以成为最了不起的「兽医」，找到自己命中注定的「唯一伴侣」的！我是mc奥塔别克，我们下周再会！”  
2  
维克托和勇利端正地跪坐在客厅里。  
胜生利夫和胜生宽子坐在沙发上，胜生真利站在一边。  
维克托五体投地：“爸爸，妈妈。”直起身，握住勇利的手，目光坚定，“我要和勇利结婚了！这些年来，谢谢你们对勇利的关心和照顾，以后就交给我吧！”  
胜生夫妇^_^  
维克托握紧勇利的手：“时间已经定好了，就在下个月。”  
胜生夫妇^_^  
维克托揽住勇利的肩：“勇利已经怀上我的孩子了，明年就会生，他必须跟我结婚。”  
胜生夫妇^_^  
维克托：“……”  
“我们已经知道了哦！”胜生宽子笑眯眯地，“下个月一定会去参加婚礼的^_^”  
维克托看向勇利：亲爱的，你说过了吗？！！  
勇利无辜回看：我没有啊…… 0 0  
胜生宽子拿出手机，手指戳戳戳，划划划，亮给他们看：“昨天的消息。”  
屏幕上。  
披集·朱拉暖：  
[大声喊]大家！我的挚友要结婚了哦！就在圣诞节！❤  
[配图]勇利和维克托在厨房的剪影  
……  
……  
3  
在圣诞节结婚是勇利决定的。  
维克托从来不过生日，勇利有点害羞地想，那就、那就变成结婚纪念日好了。这样以后每年都会一起庆祝的……吧……  
>///////////<  
从长谷津回来以后，不知道为什么，变得特别受欢迎。  
领导也叫自己回去上班了。  
同事总是有意无意地暗示想跟自己……  
虽然有可能是想多了。  
总觉得跟维克托在一起之后变得色色的，也许同事不是那种意思，摸自己的屁股什么的只是错觉。  
以前就任组长的时候强烈反对的A-2区商界、政界的大佬们也纷纷抛出橄榄枝，说什么如果可以希望能够包养自己，只要生下孩子绝对会让自己平步青云高枕无忧之类的话。  
甚至还有处于等级阶梯中上级的「B类人」表示让自己这只最下级的「猫」**也无所谓。  
不得已只好公开发表要和维克托结婚的声明。  
过生日的这一天维克托和自己庆祝了。「B类人」的法定结婚年龄是20周岁，结婚声明就是这一天发表的。  
网络上炸开锅，尤其是人类的社交网络，最受欢迎明星医师的结婚对象是一般会社员的新闻铺天盖地，无数妙龄少女们抱头痛哭……  
反观「B类人」的社交网络，更多人痛惜的是“失去了和创造历史的最优秀（黑猫）警长交配的机会”。  
总之！  
结婚是板上钉钉的事情了！  
就在圣诞节！  
4  
这一天很快就到了。  
在A-2区的「B类人」大教堂，婚礼进行曲党当当当地响起来，维克托站在红毯的这一头，心脏扑通扑通跳得飞快。23年来从来没有这么紧张和期待过，短短的红毯看起来长长没有尽头。  
门开了，太阳光如此耀眼，照在勇利身后是圣洁的光辉。有一瞬间，维克托觉得勇利长出了天使的翅膀。  
一身白色西服的勇利捧着捧花，沿着红毯向维克托走来。因为害羞脸颊红红的，眼睛里好像落满了星星，kirakira的。  
红毯的两旁是胜生一家和特殊犯罪组的同事，还有雅科夫和披集。没有再叫其他人，有披集就够了。  
维克托和勇利对视着。  
勇利头上戴着花环，头纱绑在了捧花上。  
跟在勇利后面的是拎着一个小花篮的尤里奥，这时候正一边翻白眼（*其实很开心）一边把花篮里的花瓣撒到空气中。  
勇利在维克托面前站定。  
尤里奥提着小花篮站到一边。  
「B类人」的神父是不怎么说话的，他用眼神示意维克托先开始。  
“我，维克托·尼基福罗夫，24岁，俄罗斯籍「兽医」，兽态为「豹」。2010年7月起分配到A-2区，人类社会的工作是儿科医生，工作地点为小彩虹儿童医院。”  
“我，胜生勇利，20岁，日本籍，兽态为「猫」和「狮子」。2015年1月起自底特律「B类人」特属警校特别强化科毕业，分配至A-2区特殊犯罪组，现任特殊犯罪组组长。无人类社会工作。”  
神父：“维克托·尼基福罗夫，你愿意和胜生勇利结为「伴侣」，无论生老病死，不离不弃，永生唯一吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
神父：“胜生勇利，你愿意和维克托·尼基福罗夫结为「伴侣」，无论贫贱富贵，不离不弃，永生唯一吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
尤里奥从小花篮里拿出红色的绒盒子，打开，一对金色的戒指插在戒枕里。  
维克托捏起其中一枚，牵起勇利的右手，郑重地把戒指戴在他的无名指上。落下一吻。  
勇利把捧花放进小花篮里，也捏起另一枚戒指，戴在维克托右手的无名指上。  
神父：“我宣布你们结为「伴侣」，上帝将你们结合在一起，任何人都不得拆散。现在你们可以接吻了。”  
众人都站起来。  
维克托拉着勇利的手，搂住他的腰，自上而下，深深地吻在他的嘴唇上。  
所有的人都啪啪啪鼓掌。披集咔咔咔照相。  
尤里奥提起小花篮：“有人要捧花吗？”  
维克托跪在勇利跟前，双手握住他的腰，隔着衣服在小肚子上也啵了一口。  
尤里奥把小花篮举高：“有人要捧花吗？”  
维克托抱起勇利，踏在红毯上，大步往门口走去。  
尤里奥把捧花从小花篮里拿出来，举高：“有人要捧花吗？”  
众人追着维克托和维克托怀里的勇利出门。  
雅科夫：“走吧，尤拉奇卡！”  
尤里奥一手把捧花搂在胸前，一手提着小花篮，小跑着跟上去：“好哒！(●'◡'●)ﾉ”  
5  
雅科夫和尤里奥回俄罗斯去了，最具权威「兽医」其实很忙的。  
胜生一家也回长谷津去了，乌托邦胜生还要营业的。  
当然最主要是因为善解人意。  
新婚夫夫的二人世界什么的。  
年轻真好啊……  
……  
晚上，兽医院二楼，婚房。  
勇利坐在床沿，非常非常不好意思地低着头，看着自己手上的戒指。  
金色的、圆圆的。  
维克托喊他:“勇利。”  
“嗯？”  
维克托从床头柜里抓出一把套子，金色的、圆圆的。  
“今晚用这个吧？定制款。”  
“可、可以啊。”想了想，“但是，会不会……有点多……”  
“勇利想用几个？”  
“诶？”这种事情不要问我啦！！><  
维克托站在勇利跟前，捏住他的下巴，抬起他的脸，啵一口：“真可爱。”  
kya——!!  
床上铺着玫瑰花瓣，维克托把勇利压倒在花瓣上。  
捧着他的脸:“勇利！”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你(*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡”  
“嗯。”  
“勇利！”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶❤”  
“嗯……”  
“勇利！”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你(´▽`ʃƪ)”  
“够、够了……”勇利脸红得要滴出血来了，“我也喜欢你，维克托。”  
维克托看着他的眼睛，一点一点，慢慢地、慢慢地，嘴唇靠近他的嘴唇。  
勇利的脸和维克托的脸贴得如此近，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，看着维克托的眼睛。  
心脏扑通扑通的都要跳出来了。好好好好紧张又好好好好害羞啊……  
♪(* ´з)(ε｀ *)啵唧~♪  
维克托的嘴唇软软地贴在勇利的嘴唇上。  
明明应该是超级温柔的吻，却在嘴唇相贴的下一秒，如同狂风骤雨一般席卷而过。维克托突然兴奋.jpg，一把抱住勇利狂亲狂舔，四肢并用地牢牢扒在勇利身上。  
“唔唔唔唔！”勇利被吓了一跳，大脑一片空白，完全遵循身体的本能接受和回应。  
等到维克托终于亲够了，勇利呼哧呼哧地喘着气，挣扎着坐起来。  
太……太疯狂了……  
感觉嘴唇都要肿起来了……  
维克托站起来，黑褐色的礼服的裤子已经支起了一个小帐篷。正对着勇利的脸。  
“勇利。”  
“嗯？”  
“爱你……可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
6  
床头的墙壁上挂着大大的结婚照。照片里，两个人端正地并排坐着，穿的是结婚的礼服，勇利一身白色，维克托是富有质感的黑褐色。  
而现在，维克托正穿着同样的衣服，站在勇利的面前。他把外套脱下来，挂在一边的衣架上。解开领带，然后是中间的马甲，再然后是内里的衬衣。  
勇利看着他修长的手指放在领口，一颗一颗地解开纽扣，露出赤裸的胸膛。  
维克托的身材非常好，皮肤很白，富有光泽，给人的感觉很健康。无论是腹肌还是胸肌都很发达，却又并没有到过分的程度。  
可以说是几乎所有「B类人」梦寐以求的身材。  
他把衬衣丢到地上，手放在皮带的搭扣上，稍微低着头。勇利看到他被头发遮住小半的侧脸，如此完美、高洁。  
是我的「伴侣」。  
唯一的、注定的「伴侣」。  
不知道为什么，觉得很开心。其实也知道的。  
发自内心的满足和愉悦，好像二十年来一直在寻找的，那可以填满生命的空虚的东西，已经稳稳当当地落在该在的地方。  
就这样微笑起来。  
维克托弯下腰来脱裤子，勇利突然站起来，拿过床头柜上放着的花环（*夹带头纱），戴在维克托的头上。  
“嗯？”  
维克托摸摸头上多出来的东西，也不管它，把已经脱到脚踝的西裤全部脱掉以后，直起身来。勇利看到他被勃起的**顶得高高的内裤，有些疑惑:“不脱掉吗？”  
“先这样吧。我怕待会儿忍不住……”  
“……”  
如果是维克托的话，现在先射一次也绝对没关系。  
勇利往前一步，主动把维克托的内裤脱到脚踝。顺势也跪在了维克托的跟前。  
自下而上地仰视他，就好像在仰视一尊天神。  
而把他拉下凡间欲海沉沦的是……  
勇利握住维克托的阴茎，把脸贴在茎身上。那上面的筋脉的触感清晰地传过来。  
伸出舌头，从大腿的根部开始舔舐，慢慢地直到囊袋，再到龟头。勇利用舌尖轻轻地戳在顶端的小孔上，一下一下，张嘴抿住，含入，吸吮和吞吐。  
今天的勇利把所有的刘海都往后梳，看起来就像一个帅气的大人。已经20岁了呢。  
维克托低头看着他动作，看他垂下的眼睫毛，像两把小扇子，鼻尖有点红，好像非常害羞。  
勇利抬头看着维克托的眼睛，和他对视着，红红的半截小舌自阴囊舔至龟头，然后甜甜一笑。  
“……”  
维克托就这样射了出来。  
7  
发情期已经过去了，勇利的身体却也在还没被维克托触碰的情况下起了变化。体内热热的，好像放进了一个小暖炉。  
白色的西服的外套被脱下。维克托和勇利面对面站着，低头帮他解领带。  
勇利在他脸颊亲了一下。  
维克托把解下的领带随手丢在地上，继续解开小马甲的扣子。  
勇利在他脸颊又亲了一下。  
维克托揽住勇利的腰，攫住他的嘴唇，狠狠亲了一通。直到勇利的腰身软下来，便拦腰一把抱起，放到床上。  
没有人知道勇利纯白的西服下穿的是什么。除了维克托。  
光是想象一下那样的画面都觉得热血沸腾，维克托解开勇利的白色的衬衫，往两边剥开，露出最里面一层内衣。  
那是紧身的、浅紫色的、网纱状半透明的连体内衣。红红的乳头已经因为情动而立了起来，撑起一个明显的小突起。  
维克托俯身含住右边。  
“嗯哼……”勇利立刻有些难耐地，“先、先把衣服脱掉吧？”  
把衬衫和马甲都脱下来，裤子也脱下来。勇利没有另外再穿内裤，紫色的连体内衣有点像高叉泳装，裆部加了一层丝柔的布料，把小勇利好好地包裹在里面。  
已经有一点抬头了。  
维克托分开他的双腿，把脸埋在腿间，隔着布料舔舐。舔得湿漉漉的，变成鼓鼓的一大团，勃起的龟头撑开细细的网纱。  
“有点难受……”  
维克托立刻体贴地勾住布料的边缘，全部捋至一侧，把勇利的**放出来。颤颤巍巍地竖起来的**立刻就被含进了温热的口腔，勇利从喉咙里发出低低的喟叹:“昂～”  
后面的小穴也不断地翕张着，已经有黏黏的肠液分泌出来，把甬道变得润泽。  
勇利的双腿夹住维克托的脖颈，有些不好意思，但还是说:“进来吧维克托，你硬了吗？”  
当然已经硬了。再一次地。  
【中间省略很多很多，在本子《微笑符号》出来之前，就先只放这么多啦！通贩发货以后会把完整的放出来。】 “嗯啊……哈……我知道维克托、嗯……在担心什么……”勇利看着他的眼睛，“今天、嗯……是结婚的日子……不是吗？嗯……我、嗯……我有一件事……哈啊……还没有告诉维嗯、维克托……”  
这样一边动作一边说话，语句都变得断断续续的，勇利干脆先停下来:“刚来A-2区的时候，和你第一次见面以后，其实……暗恋过你……”  
“？？？”  
“第一次发情的时候来找维克托，当时有点想告白的……后来……”  
后来我说了什么？  
维克托悔得想捅过去的自己两刀。说出“随便找个人交配就好了”这样的话的自己。  
“对不起勇利……”  
“后来我想……可能、可能我一直都有喜欢维克托。在那之后，一直到现在，都……”勇利的目光变得坚定起来，看着维克托的眼睛，“要不然第一次的时候，也不会答应跟维克托上床！我从来没有想过要和别人在一起！今天能够和维克托结婚也很开心！超级超级开心！”  
“勇利……”  
维克托居然又哭了。  
那么漂亮的眼睛，连泪水都是晶莹剔透的，好像清晨月下的露珠。  
“笑一笑吧维克托！”勇利伸手去抹掉他的眼泪，两根手指勾住他的两边嘴角往上提，变成一个微笑的弧度，“我喜欢看你笑。”  
勇利松开手指，低头亲住他的嘴唇:“我爱你(*'ε`*)”  
维克托腰身一挺，把勇利反扑倒在床上。把他的双腿分开压在腰两边，紧紧贴住床面，下身挺动，一进一出，深重又急速。  
爱爱爱爱爱。  
一晚上说不完的爱意。灯光也温柔，月色也温柔，唯有交缠的肉体，激荡的情欲，如惊涛骇浪，翻覆沉溺。  
8  
次日。  
一只小黑猫从凌乱的被窝里伸出头，正好拱到了床头的花环。  
已经十二点了……  
勇利有三天婚假，所以今天不用上班。（*披集留在特殊犯罪组了）  
小黑猫跃下床，看到地上丢着用过的套套，忍不住踱来踱去数了数。  
1、2、3、4……  
结婚好可怕‼=͟͟͞͞(꒪ᗜ꒪ ‧̣̥̇)  
“唔。勇利么么……”维克托迷迷糊糊地，伸手在被子里摸摸摸，什么都没有摸到。刷地一下睁开眼，猛地坐起来，看到床下的小猫才安心地:“亲爱的早上好！你在做什么？”  
“数套子。”  
“嗯？”维克托趴在床边，手托腮，微笑，“用了7个喔ヽ(愛´∀｀愛)ノ昨晚的勇利好热情，第一次在不是发情期的时候这eeeeee么主动呢(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)”  
“……”  
超害羞。勇利不想理他，窜进浴室以后变回人态，光溜溜的，接了一杯水，准备刷牙。  
但是镜子里照出来的……遍布全身的……小草莓……根本不好意思看啊！！！  
维克托已经跟进来了。  
也是光溜溜的。  
在勇利身后哗啦跪下，在屁股上蹭两下，扶着他的腰把他转过来，脸贴在小肚子上。  
“宝宝么么(´ε｀*)昨天晚上……爸爸顶到你了吗？”  
“……”  
勇利手一抖，差点把漱口水全部倒在维克托的头上。  
（未完待续）


End file.
